TT karaoke night
by iceman1992
Summary: beast boy surprises raven and gift and confession on her birthday please read bb&rea


T.T. Karaoke Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. Damn

On the night of 12/20/2017, there was a birthday party for Raven. She wanted a big birthday party for her 21st birthday. So all Titans from all over the universe came to the T Tower for this bash. Raven was having an okay time until she opened a very large present from Beast Boy. It was a karaoke machine. She thought it was just a coincidence, but then Raven saw a card on the box. She used her powers to grab it before Cyborg got too far with the machine. She opened the card and read it. The card said:

I always knew your dirty little

Secret, but now it's time to show

It to everyone, then you will know mine.

Love BB

While Raven was trying to figure out what he meant by this, Cyborg was hooking up the karaoke machine to the tower's speaker systems. By the time Raven realized what Beast Boy meant it was too late. Cyborg had already hooked up the karaoke machine to the speaker systems and people were in line waiting for their turn on the machine. Some were good, and some were really, really bad. Starfire was surprisely good; on the other hand, her boyfriend Robin was really, really, bad-so bad that he was booed off the stage in ten seconds. After some more people took their turn on the karaoke machine, someone said, "We want the birthday girl to sing." Raven looked around to see if it was BB but it wasn't. That person kept saying it until everyone was saying it. After a while of listening to the chanting she got from where she rose amidst the chanting, went to the stage, and looked at the screen on the machine to choose a song. Raven's choice was "Man in the Mirror" by Michael Jackson because it was the story of her life. When she finished the song, people were so shocked that they were speechless for a minute, but when they came around they wanted an encore. But she didn't give it to them. She was looking for a certain green individual. When she found him sitting in the front row with his mouth and eyes wide open like an idiot, she just rolled her eyes and called him to the stage. She said, "Everyone knows my Secret now I want to know yours." He told her to just go sit in his seat and enjoy. Beast Boy went to the machine and chose a song. The song was a love song, and it went like this:

Baby, baby, baby, baby

Baby, baby, baby, baby

Baby, baby, baby, baby

Ooh I'm so glad

I will never find another lover

Sweeter than you, sweeter than you

I will never find another lover

More precious than, more precious than you

Some girls recognized the song instantly and ran to the stage like fan girls. This made Raven jealous. She thought, "Why is he singing this song? Everyone knew he had a great voice." Then it dawned on her that he was not looking at the screen at all; he was not look at the floor or even the fan girls. He was looking at her and only her.

Girl you are close to me like my mother

Close to me like my father

Close to me like my sister

Close to me like my brother, brother

You are the only one, you're my everything

And for you this song I sing

And all my life I've prayed for someone like you

And thanked God that I, that I finally found you

All my life I've prayed for someone like you

And I hoped that you feel the same way too

Yes pray that you love me too

I said you're all that I'm thinking of, baby

While he was singing, Beast Boy got on one knee and acted like he was going to touch a fan girl. Raven instantly got mad at him, but her anger instantly turns in to shock. When he touch her and starts caressing her cheek and after that all the eyes in the crowd grew big. After his hand leave her check Raven tried to think, but her emotions all yelled, "Finally, one of you emits the truth!"

Said I promised never in love with a strange

You're all I'm thinkin' of, I praise the lord above

For sending me your love, I cherish every hug

I really love you

And all my life I've prayed for someone like you

(So much baby, baby)

And thanked god that I, that I finally found you

All my life I've prayed for someone like you

And I hoped that you feel the same way too

Yes pray that you love me too

When Raven started to think about this situation her Knowledge, asked her why she didn't tell beast boy that she loved him back? "She said I don't know, should I?"

You're all that I ever known

When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow

You turned my life around

You picked me up when I was down

You're all that I ever known when you smile my face glows

You picked me up when I was down

You're all that I ever known when you smile my face glows

You picked me up when I was down

All Raven's emotion yelled "Hell yeah!" She asked them how to do it. They said, "You just think about it, genius."

And I hoped that you feel the same way too

Yes pray that you love me too

And all my life I've prayed for someone like you

And thanked god that I, that I finally found you

All my life I've prayed for someone like you

Yes pray that you love me too

Raven thought for a second, and then it dawned on her. She already knew how to tell him that she loves him.

And all my life I've prayed for someone like you

And thanked god that I, that I finally found you

All my life I've prayed for someone like you

Yes pray that you love me too

And all my life I've prayed for someone like you

And thanked god that I, that I finally found you

All my life I've prayed for someone like you

Yes pray that you love me too

When Beast Boy finishes the song, he asks Raven what she thinks? She just stands up quietly while everyone is still clapping and walks to Beast Boy. And kisses him on the lips and everyone in the crowd's jaw drops.

The end.


End file.
